Random Ninja Adventures!
by XmidnightXcloudX
Summary: As told by Gaara! Okay, random stupidity. That's basically it!
1. Sasuke's Coffee Run!

OKAY! RANDOM STUPID!! What I do best! Fun! XD dont own Naruto, Starbucks, or Fretalian. possibly more of these.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Random Ninja Adventures**

**Told By Gaara!**

"MEAUGH!!" The frustrated avenger yelled as he ran from yaoi fangirls.

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!!" They all said in unison.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"WE DON'T CARE! WE LOVE YOUR BODY!!"

And then, the worst thing that EVER happened, happened. He tripped.

--CAMERA FREEZES--

A random Gaara walks in front of a screen where Sasuke is frozen in time.

"I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on. It will all make sense if we go back in time…" He said and took a remote out of his pocket and clicked a button and the scene behind him changed. It was much more peaceful and not chase-filled.

"Now it should make sense…" He walked out of the way of the screen. His popped back in and he used the remote to start the scene.

Xx--xX

"What do we do now?! It's been five freaking hours and he hasn't shown up!" The impatient orange ninja said as he waited with the pink kunoichi for their sensei.

"Oh shut up Naruto. I'm sure he has a… perfectly… good… reason… for us to be wasting our time instead of searching for SASUKE!!" The quickly growing angrier kunoichi said. Naruto slowly backed away from her.

Forty more minutes later… Kakashi Sensei FINALLY showed up.

"Hi guys!" He said with a little heart randomly appearing next to him.

"KAKASHI SENSEI!!" The two yelled in unison.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Oh… about that… I lost track of time and forgot." The little heart appeared again. The two died.

"YOU WHAT?!" They apparently came back to life.

"But that's besides that point. We have found a lead to what may be Sasuke's location."

"WHAT?! WHERE?!"

"Settle down… Settle down… He's somewhere. But I can't tell you here. FOLLOW ME!" He was already like FAR away when he yelled 'follow me.'

The two followed without question, but not without anger.

Xx--xX

Meanwhile…

"So I'm safe from fangirls here?" Our favorite little avenger asked as he asked a series of about a thousand questions to Kabuto.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YES!" He ran away again. The avenger sighed. But he laughed in his head. Annoying Kabuto was fun!

"Oh great… now I'm thirsty! Ugh… they only serve crap here. I want Starbucks. He won't notice if I'm gone."

And so, the little emo avenger left Orochimaru's hideout and went out into the open and to the closest village. Wherever he was.

He walked down the streets of a village with a disguise on so no one knew who he was. He saw Starbucks just ahead.

He walked into Starbucks and saw Britney Spears and Tom Cruise sitting in separate corners. He also saw several of the secret service watching them.

What was this? Hollywood?! Damn…

Sasuke walked calmly to the counter and order a coffee drink with an extravagantly non-American name that was possible Fretalian. He gave the name "Imamoron" for his drink, for in which he snickered when the dude at the counter said it. He then quickly left.

He walked back to the hideout happily sipping his coffee as the wind started to pick up.

"Holy crap! 72 mile an hour wind!" He said as the wind blew off his disguise.

People around him gasped and started after him. The emo avenger ran like hell.

"MEAUGH!!" The frustrated avenger yelled as he ran from yaoi fangirls.

"WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!!" They all said in unison.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"WE DON'T CARE! WE LOVE YOUR BODY!!"

And then, the worst thing that EVER happened, happened. He tripped.

--SCREEN GOES BLACK--

Gaara walked out in front again.

"So, does it make sense now?" He asked the audience. "Sasuke is an idiot and that is that. And on tomorrow's episode... what happens when Naruto goes on Google. Goodnight everybody."

He walked off the side as whimsically emo music plays.


	2. Naruto on Google!

VERY STUPID RANDOM! sorry about the images that is may put intoyou mind! DISCLAIMER OF NARUTO!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Random Ninja Adventures**

**Told By Gaara!**

"OH. MY. GAWD." The completely freaked orange ninja said slowly. "WHAT. THE. SHIZNAT?!"

The orange ninja scrolled through the pages of Google images and the disturbing pictures of his best friend, now enemy, burned into his mind.

"That. Is. So. Messed. Up. Beyond. All. Reason. Yet. So. Freaking. HOT!"

--CAMERA FREEZES--

A random Gaara walks in front of a screen where Naruto is frozen in time.

"I bet you're wondering what the hell is going on. It will all make sense if we go back in time…" He said and took a remote out of his pocket and clicked a button and the scene behind him changed. It was much more peaceful and not creepy-filled.

"Now it should make sense…" He walked out of the way of the screen. His popped back in and he used the remote to start the scene

Xx--xX

"OMG! YAY!! MY COMPUTER IS HERE!!" The orange ninja squealed in delight.

"Wow… Naruto… how did you afford it?!" The pink kunoichi asked shocked.

"LOTTERY!"

"Wait… you aren't old enough to play the lottery!"

"I bet that a ticket would win and Pervy Sage said that it would lose! And if it won then I got all the money! AND THE TICKET WON!"

"Wow…"

"Isn't it awesome, Sakura?!"

"Uh… sure Naruto…"

"NOW, TO WAIT THREE DAYS FOR IT TO BE INSTALLED!"

"Uh…"

--THREE HOURS LATER--

"Is it done yet?!" The exasperated orange ninja whined for the seven-hundred and thirty-second time.

"FOR THE SEVEN-HUNDRED AND THIRTY-SECOND TIME, NO!" The annoyed-beyond-all-belief-kunoichi yelled.

"…okay…" He said hiding. Man was she scary!

"NOW SIT THERE, SHUT UP, AND WAIT!" And she ran out the door.

"…okay…" And he obeyed. "Oh crap, I have to use the bathroom!! But… if I move… OH MAN!"

--THREE DAYS LATER--

The idiotic orange ninja stayed sitting there for the remainder or the three days until it was done. He didn't move.

Nope, he didn't move an inch. He didn't eat, drink, or even go to the bathroom. And he wonders why people call him stupid.

"YES!!" He ran straight to the bathroom. He didn't come out for nearly an hour. Apparently there's an entire kitchen in the bathroom. What a strange boy.

When he finally came out of the bathroom in a different outfit, now the blue and pink ninja, he went straight to the phone.

He dialed a number and wait for someone to answer. After several rings, someone did. "HEY SAKURA! GUESS WHAT! IT'S DONE!" And he hung up the phone immediately and ran to the computer, leaving Sakura on the other line standing with the phone to her ear now half deaf.

"…Oww…" She hung up the phone and went over to Naruto's house.

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" But he had to. He had to wait for it to boot up and all that. And then… he needed a password. "WHAATT?? I don't have a password!! Oh great! What am I going to do!?"

He fell of the chair and spazzed all over the floor.

"Uh… Naruto? What the hell are you doing?!" Sakura asked as she walked up to him.

"I NEED A PASSWORD! I DON'T HAVE ONE!!" He yelled in despair.

"Uh… you moron. You just hit enter." She hit the enter button and it went to the main screen.

"WHHAAATTT?!"

(A/N: Ha-ha… that really happened to me with my laptop. The stupid thing was refurbished so there were no directions, and the guy didn't tell me squat. So my brother and I sat for 15 min trying to figure out a password when all we had to do was hit ENTER. I felt incredibly stupid.)

"Do you have internet hooked up?" She asked sitting in Naruto's chair forcing him to sit on the floor.

"Yes! That's why I had to wait so long!"

"Good. LET'S GO IMAGE SEARCHING!"

"What?"

"The wonderful Google Images." She laughed manically.

"Are you… gonna look for dirty pictures?"

"…No…" She laughed again.

"Uh huh…" And Naruto did his squinty thingy.

"Fine… let's Google someone!"

"Who are you going to search for?"

"Who do you want to look for?"

"Type in Sasuke Uchiha!! Maybe we can find something that might tell us where he is!"

"Okay!!" So she typed in "Sasuke Uchiha" and only numerous amounts of Sasuke Fansites came up.

They sighed.

"Nothing! No leads!!"

Then Sakura turned to leaved and Naruto got off the floor… at the same time! The bumped into each other… and Sakura accidentally clicked the mouse and it just so happened to be over the Images click thing.

They both looked over at the screen. They screamed.

"OHMYGAWD! MY EYES! SASUKE!! I NEVER WANTED TO SEE THAT MUCH OF HIM!!" Naruto yelled and ran around the room with his hands over his eyes.

All the while, Sakura had her eyes glued to the screen, fascinated by the revealing pictures of Sasuke.

She scrolled down and there was more!

"OH. MY. GAWD." The completely freaked orange ninja said slowly. "WHAT. THE. SHIZNAT?!"

The orange ninja scrolled through the pages of Google images and the disturbing pictures of his best friend, now enemy, burned into his mind.

"That. Is. So. Messed. Up. Beyond. All. Reason. Yet. So. Freaking. HOT!"

--SCREEN GOES BLACK--

Gaara walked out in front again.

"So, does it make sense now?" He asked the audience. "Naruto is an idiot and that is that. And on tomorrow's episode... what happens when Rock Lee accidentally drinks sake. Goodnight everybody."

He walked off the side as whimsically emo music plays.


End file.
